Pokemon Adventure: Topaz
by Wolfpaw of Winterclan
Summary: Follow the adventure of Topaz, a 13-year-old girl with a bad mouth and an even badder attitude.  Updates will not be constant, since the author is swamped with other projects and such.  Rated M due to extreme language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, the characters associated with Pokemon, nor this story. This story and a few of its characters are owned by my friend, lovedove830, who has an account on Fictionpress. So, to sum it up, I don't own anything on here. Well, that's a depressing nutshell...

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Thin strips of sunlight filtered in, despite the blinds over the window. They sliced through the darkened light of the small room and landed on Topaz's face. The girl groaned, opening a dark brown eye to squint at her alarm clock, perched on her dresser next to her bed. Faintly on its screen, it flashed 10:40 am. A groan rippled out from her mouth, and she turned over to lie on her opposite side. <em>It's too early… <em>She faintly thought, but the grip of sleep refused to come back. Eventually she gave up and sat up slowly. Half of her deep cocoa hair was brutally messed up from her night of peaceful sleeping. Mumbling rude things about the sun under her breath, she grabbed a nearby comb sitting on her headboard and started to fix her hair. When her hair was straight, her bangs thick and resting just above her head, Topaz got up and rooted through her drawers to find something to wear. (A simple navy blue shirt with the words "THE MASTER" on it, and some jeans. Along with a jacket tied around her waist) After that, she descended the stairs of her small house in Twinleaf town. In the living room, her mother was making breakfast.

Topaz's mother, Lisa, turned her head towards her daughter and gave her a beaming smile. "Oh, hello darling," She greeted, stirring something in a green bowl. "How are you this morning?"

Topaz yawned and grabbed a granola bar off the counter. "Tired. The sun woke me up."

Lisa laughed. "Do you want some breakfast, honey?"

Topaz bit off a piece of the granola bar. "Nah, this'll hold me off."

"Oh," Lisa said, putting the bowl down. "I just remembered something. Barry came by earlier and said he wanted to talk to you…"

Topaz stopped chewing. Swallowing her chunk of granola, she asked "What did he want?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. Something about going to the lake…"

"Mm-hmm…" Topaz hummed. _Oh boy. Wonder what crazy crap he wants to get me into now. _She mused in her mind.

"Be careful when going to the lake, Topaz," Lisa said, snapping Topaz out of her muse session. "There are wild pokémon there and you don't have any pokémon of your own."

"Alright," Topaz said, grabbing her backpack from the dining table and exiting the house.

Twinleaf Town was a small, humble community. It was near Lake Verity and it had a very quiet atmosphere to it. While it didn't have any game centers or large shopping centers, it was still home to the denizens and that was good enough for them. Topaz exited her house and filled her lungs with the fresh air rolling in from the nearby waters near the town. She headed towards her friend's house to see what he wanted. _Probably learned how to masturbate. Nah, that's too unlikely. _Topaz smiled to herself, knocking on the door. Entering, she spotted Barry's mother.

"Oh, hello Topaz," She said, smiling. "Barry was looking for you."

"I've heard." Topaz noted. "So, where is he?"

"He's in his room. Oh, would you like some breakf—"

"No." Topaz headed up to his room.

In his room, Topaz saw Barry, her best friend (as he puts it, though she says "my buddy") rustling through his backpack. "Got everything…got everything…Ah close enough." He turned around and spotted Topaz. "Topaz!" He ran up to her. He was especially jittery, almost to the point where he couldn't keep still. "Hey, Topaz! Did you watch that one show with the Red Gyarados?"

"No. I was sleeping." Topaz answered. This statement made Barry lose some of his anxiety, and Topaz was almost sad to see it go. Then he charged up again.

"Ah, doesn't matter. Why do you sleep so much? No, wait. I don't want to ask that. Hey, you think there's any Pokémon like that in Lake Verity?" The words came out of Barry's mouth in a flurry of questions that Topaz could barely follow.

"I dunno." Topaz could only answer.

"Hey, let's go check! I'll be waiting Route 201. If you're late, I'll fine you a million dollars!" Before Topaz could open her mouth to retort, he ran out.

_How dare he lay me hanging before I could make up a comeback. _She thought to herself. She went back downstairs. She exited the house, trying to catch up with Barry.

Outside of Twinleaf Town was Route 201, "the route leading to adventure" as they say. It led to Sandgem Town, a nearby community, and to Lake Verity. Tall grass dotted parts of the route, and Topaz was careful to avoid them. She spotted Barry, who was practically jumping in place to contain all of the excitement in him. Topaz on the other hand, stayed calm and collected. In some ways, she acted as the foil for him. He turned towards her as she approached.

"What took you so long, slowpoke?" He said, his speech yet again fast.

"Shut up." Topaz said back.

"Yeah, okay. C'mon, follow me. We need to see if there's a Red Gyarados in the Lake."

"Sure." Topaz followed him as he walked towards Lake Verity.

The lake was large, surrounded mostly by trees with several dots of tall grass located near the edge of the water. A large island was located in the middle of the lake. Topaz followed Barry as he led her towards the water's edge. The lake water shimmered with a thousand crystals in its belly as the sun rode up higher into the sky. The blue glass floor of liquid was mainly undisturbed, silently lamenting as the surface glinted like a blade. The two stood facing the gentle pond, soft silence bathing the air. The two noticed an elderly man and a younger boy about their age sitting by the water's edge.

"Hey, Professor, I don't see anything…" The younger boy said quietly.

The elderly man stroked his beard. "Hm, something seems different from before but…Ah, well. We've seen enough." The professor was about to leave, but his young college spoke again.

"Professor…how are you enjoying being back in Sinnoh? It must be exciting."

The Professor considered his answer. "Well, I can say one thing. There are many rare Pokémon in this region. It should serve us well in our studies. Come, Lucas." The Professor started to exit the lake area. He came across Barry and Topaz. "Excuse us, we must be leaving." He left without saying another word.

His assistant came by. "Uh, excuse us…" He followed. After they left, Barry and Topaz got down to their original mission.

"Maybe it's here…We should watch." Barry suggested.

"If I get hungry, I'm leaving." Topaz said, but stayed by his side.

The duo stood facing the water for a few moments, waiting for a Red Gyarados to come up from the water's surface. (Well, Barry was. Topaz was only there for the heck of it.) Nothing happened, but then Barry broke the silence again.

"Hey look, that old dude left his briefcase." He pointed to a brown box sitting in a patch of tall grass. "Let's check it out."

"Are you kidding? It's in grass. We might piss off some Pokémon. Or the old guy. Elderly people who are pissed off are scary like crap." Topaz replied.

"Don't worry; we'll only be in there for a couple of seconds."

"We don't have our own pokémon."

"So?"

Topaz gave up and followed him into the grass.

Barry checked the briefcase. "Hm, what should we do with it?"

_Take the money inside. _Topaz thought to herself, but stayed silent.

"We could try to deliver it to them, but I don't know where they came from. I heard them say professor though…"

Suddenly, two starly came out of nowhere and surrounded the two, chirping violently. They flapped their small wings, getting closer and closer.

"Oh Shi-! Barry, you asswipe! I told you we shouldn't have gone into the damn grass!" Topaz yelled.

Barry didn't answer. Instead he opened the briefcase.

"What the hell are you doing?" Topaz shouted at him.

"Look, there's pokémon inside this suitcase! Hurry, pick one!"

Topaz didn't care whatever poke ball she picked. She just picked one and threw it at a starly. The poke ball split in half and a red light emerged from it. A red flash of light emerged it and a green turtle-like creature emerged. It stared at Topaz with large, adoring eyes.

"Kick its ass!" Topaz yelled, pointing at the starly. The small bird Pokémon was now staring at the new Pokémon with some uneasiness.

The turtle had no trouble complying with the order. It faced towards the bird, tackling it fiercely. The starly sprawled backwards, stunned. It tried to attack back, answering the turtle with a feeble growl. This made the turtle pokémon attack again. Topaz shouted more commands and rude insults, watching as the little green guy showed no mercy to its opponent. After a few more attacks, the starly fainted. With the battle over and he as the victor, the turtle Pokémon resumed staring at its "trainer". Topaz smiled. Barry had also claimed victory against his opponent with his monkey pokémon.

"Ha-ha, awesome battle!" He cried, dancing around his pokémon. "You did pretty good, but my Pokémon did better."

Topaz clenched her fist, trying to calm down the urge to punch his mouth. Then they both noticed the boy from earlier staring at them.

"Oh, you used his pokémon…" His eyes nervously darted between the two. "Oh, the professor's not going to like this…" He quickly took the Pokémon and briefcase and darted from the lake.

Barry and Topaz simply stared at each other.

"I should've told him it was your fault." Topaz finally said.

Lisa nodded while listening to Topaz. It was brief (Topaz liked to keep things that way.) but Lisa understood what had happened as if she were there. She put aside the bowl she was still stirring in (Topaz had no idea what the hell she was making) and sternly put a hand on her chin.

"You were very lucky that you weren't hurt." Lisa finally said.

"Yeah I was." Topaz replied.

"I suggest you go to his lab and return his Pokémon."

"Alright." Topaz began to leave but Lisa stopped her.

"Wait a minute, before you go…" Lisa pulled out a box. "I bought these for you." She opened the box and pulled out a pair of sneakers. A small tag was attached to them. Lisa squinted at the writing on it. "Press the B button to run faster."

_What the hell is the B button?_ Topaz asked herself, but she kept the question contained within her. "Kay. Thanks, Mom."

"Ah, my little baby, a Pokémon trainer…" Lisa mused happily.

Topaz opened her mouth to say she wasn't a Pokémon trainer, but decided against it. She didn't want to ruin her mom's happy mood.

Once again on Route 201, but this time, the tall patches of grass no longer intimidated Topaz. She had a Pokémon (even if it wasn't hers) and was going to fuck up anything that dared to be in her way. She tossed out her new Pokémon. In a flash of red light the turtle Pokémon was back out. It chirped happily at the sight of Topaz.

"Yo," Topaz greeted the Pokémon. "Hey, you should help me kick more asses."

The Turtwig grinned and assumed a battle stance.

"Heeeeey," Topaz playfully lifted an eyebrow. "You're good."

The new possible trainer and her new possible Pokémon traversed through the tall grass, beating the crap out of any Starly or Bidoof that they encountered. Turtwig quickly worked his way through them, with Topaz becoming more and more impressed with his ability. After dealing grin-worthy blows to their enemies, they arrived in Sandgem town. It was a lot like Twinleaf, being by a body of water, but with part of it being a beach and it had a store and a Poke Center. Walking into the town with Turtwig following behind, she noticed the boy from earlier. He ran up to her.

"Hey," He said, smiling. "I really admired your battling skills back there."

"Uh, thanks." Topaz said. _He's smiling a lot at me._

"Anyways, I'm Lucas." He extended a hand. "Assistant of Professor Rowan. This is his lab." He gestured to the large building next to him.

"Yo, Lucas." Topaz accepted the hand, giving it a few firm shakes. "Name's Topaz."

"That's a nice name." Lucas smiled some more.

"Uh, okay." Topaz cast a sideways glance at Turtwig, who just stared back adoringly.

"So, let's go inside and talk to the Professor." Lucas began to walk up to the door, but it opened and none other than Barry thudded right into him.

"Hey, watch your—Oh, hey Topaz! Hey, that old guy isn't so scary. Oh, whatever. I'm outta here. See ya!" Barry dashed away, leaving Lucas and Topaz standing and staring.

"Whoa, he seems to be in a rush." Lucas said.

"He's always in one." Topaz murmured under her breath.

"What?"

"When do we get to meet the Rowan guy?"

"Oh, right!" Lucas opened the door for her. "He wanted to talk to you."

Topaz entered the lab. It was mostly white, with some bright lights overhead. A few men were doing things Topaz didn't understand, but she then saw the same old guy she had seen at the lake before. He was tall and was stroking his beard with one hand. The other was hidden behind his back.

"Ah, Topaz, is it?" He started off. "I understand why you had to use those Pokémon out there…"

"It was Barry's fault, I swear." Topaz said.

Rowan chuckled. "Please, don't worry. May I see your Pokémon?" He checked Turtwig, who was chirping happily. Topaz didn't know why. "Hm, it seems to have taken a liking towards you." He stroked his beard again. "I see! I shall give to you."

Topaz's eyes shot open a bit. "…Really?"

"Of course. Now that it's yours, would you like to give it a nickname?"

Topaz's studied the turtwig, who was currently doing some type of jig on the floor.

"…Supreme."

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

Rowan stood tall, a small smile on his lips. "Your friend Barry told me what happened—"

"It's still his fault."

"Yes. Well, he told me what happened, and you battled very well, even though it was your first time. Already there is a growing bond between you and that pokémon, which is why I am entrusting you with it."

Topaz, who wasn't really listening, simply nodded. "Uh huh." _What the hell is he talking about? Oh well, I got a pokémon now._

"Wow, I'm glad you're kind to pokémon." Lucas said, smiling. "If you weren't, well I'd…I'd…"

Topaz glared at him, squinting her eyes. Turtwig tried his best to copy this move. "You'd do what?"

"Uh…" Lucas put his hands up in the air. "It's nothing, nothing at all." He laughed nervously, though it was a bit choked.

Rowan cleared his throat. "Well, let us get to the main topic. I study pokémon, and I would like you to help me. I was going to ask Barry, but he was in a rush. Or it seemed like that." His hand delved into one of the many pockets on his lab coat and pulled out a small red device. "This is a PokeDex. It records data on pokémon you have seen and obtained. It says information about the pokémon you meet and collect. Oh, and this is new," He pulled out another device from the same pocket. It looked like a small red ear clip. "This is a PokeTrans."

"A pokémon transvestite?" Topaz guessed.

Rowan frowned while Lucas suppressed a laugh. "…No. It stands for pokémon Translator. You clip it onto your ear and it lets you hear what the Pokémon are saying. I was going to give one to Barry but he is a hasty one."

Topaz took the clip and clipped it onto her ear. She looked at Turtwig. "Hey, can you say something?"

"Like what?" The turtwig asked, tilting its head.

Topaz grinned. "It works."

Rowan beamed. "This is a great day for me. I've lived for 60 long years, and yet pokémon research is still a thrilling thing for me. Good luck on your adventure in Sinnoh!"

Lucas turned towards her. "I also help in collecting data for the PokeDex. We can work together on this. I'll be glad to help you."

"Yeah, okay." Topaz said.

"You should go home and tell your mother about this. You're about to embark on an adventure and she will most likely want to know."

_Why the hell is everyone acting like this is some damn adventure to end all adventures? I wonder how many times Rowan had recited this speech to other trainers like me._ Topaz put the PokeDex in her backpack. "Kay, I'll be going to home now."

"Wait, I should show you some things first." Lucas said. "I have more experience than you when it comes to being a tr—"

"The blue house is a shop and the red one is a Poke Center." Topaz quickly said. "I know more than you think."

Lucas looked a bit disappointed, not being able to share his knowledge.

"You should go home now and tell your mother." Rowan suggested.

"Yeah, I should."

"Oh, wow Topaz. That's wonderful!" Lisa exclaimed, hearing Topaz's brief summary of what Rowan told her.

"Yeah, it is." Topaz rolled the PokeBall containing Supreme inside on the counter.

"That reminds me…I should give you a Journal." Lisa handed her a notebook. "So you can put down all of your adventures in here!"

"Yeah, okay." Topaz took the notebook and put it in her backpack.

Suddenly, in the middle of their conversation, Barry's mother entered the house.

"Excuse me, is Barry in here?" She asked the two.

"Why, no." Lisa answered.

"Oh dear…that boy is always in a rush. He forgot his Parcels. Oh wait!" She turned towards Topaz. "Could you b—"

"Sure." Topaz took the Parcel and put it her backpack as well. "Well, see ya." She saluted them before exited the house.

Again, Topaz was at the entrance of Route 201. But this time, it was different. Topaz actually had a pokémon and she was now a trainer. Already, Topaz could see herself surrounded by her pokémon, pummeling anyone who dared to oppose them. She turned to Supreme, her new turtwig.

"Hey, you ready?" She asked it.

"Ready to do what?" Supreme grinned.

"What else?" Topaz struck a pose. "Kick ass."

"Yes. Yes I am."

Topaz didn't stop smiling as she took out her journal and wrote down the first piece of their adventure. It was a small statement, but it had a lot of power.

_Day 1: Ready to kick ass with Supreme._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any of this. I just posted it for a friend who does not own Pokemon nor any characters from it. Thank you.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is up with these damn bidoofs?"<p>

Topaz had started her adventure as a Pokémon trainer. With her new turtwig, Supreme at her side, she had practically conquered the routes when it came to wild pokémon. She really liked Supreme. He was starting to develop a quirky personality almost similar to hers and was good at dropping a few humorous comments now and then. The PokeTrans just made it easier to communicate with him. Now Topaz was cursing and yelling while waist-deep in some grass. Supreme watched her.

"These goddamn bidoofs, are they freaking mass breeding or something? There're swarms of them around here. The bidoofs don't even have anything interesting to say other than'Hey, is it lunchtime yet?' or 'My butt itches'."

Supreme let out a chuckle. "What about that one you caught?"

"If it wasn't for Rowan's 'you must collect pokémon' mission, I would have let you slaughter his furry ass. Soon as we get to a town, I'm going to drop him off in the PC. I going to bury him so deep in it so I won't have to see its dumb face again."

As they traversed through the thick undergrowth, a slight pecking noise caught Topaz's attention. Before she could open her mouth to ask what it was, a starly popped out the grass. Supreme got ready to tackle the freaking hell out of it, the starly spoke.

"Hey, hey wait!"The starly spoke out, waving its wings frantically. "I watched you beat up those other two jokers before."

Topaz arched an eyebrow, and gestured for Supreme to hold back. "And?"

"Nobody likes those guys. They're jerks. They tried to shove a stick up my butt the other day." The starly continued, its feathers ruffled.

"And what'd you do?" Topaz was interested in this story.

The starly shrugged its wings. "What else? Take the stick and as you put it, kick their ass."

Topaz grinned. "I see." Supreme however, was disappointed that he couldn't hone his skills more.

"So I just wanted to thank you for teaching those jackasses a lesson." The starly slightly nodded its head. "I feel that I must repay you."

"Well…" Topaz balanced a Pokeball on a finger. "I like your attitude. I wouldn't mind having a pokémon like you around. Supreme needs another friend, anyways."

And that's how Star, the observant Starly, joined the team. She was smart (every team needs one of them) and new a surprising amount of information. Apparently starlys gossiped and new a lot more than people knew. While she wasn't exactly as tough as Supreme, Topaz made sure to hone her skills too. Their levels both rose up bit by bit. Turtwig learned Absorb while Star learned Wing Attack. They continued their adventure. As they traveled farther, the team could hear the familiar sounds of a larger city. Lights were visible above the horizon of trees. The sun beginning to set behind the hills that loomed over the land far away. Crimson strikes were burning up the sky and the lights of the nearby city were shining like stars themselves against the red sea above the world.

"That should be Jubilife City. One of the biggest cities in Sinnoh, if I'm right. Very modern, according to my aunt. Her sister had a trainer who lives here." Star said.

"I wonder if a Gym is there." Topaz wondered aloud.

"No," Star answered. "Not in this one."

"I'm a bit tired. Can we stop by a Pokémon Center when we get there?" Supreme complained.

"Sure," Topaz answered. "Need a potion?"

Before Supreme could answer (this team had problems with being interrupted), a trainer rushed out of nowhere with a single Pokeball in his hands. A blue cap that was turned backwards was tightly planted on his head while he wore the normal Youngster outfit. He tried to brandish his Pokeball like it was a weapon, but the team wasn't intimidated. In fact, Topaz almost chuckled at his feeble attempt. He smiled like he had accomplished something.

"You're a Pokémon trainer? I'm a Pokémon trainer, too!" The Youngster looked at Topaz's pokémon. They stared back.

"Yeah, I am. Now get out of my way." Topaz tried to continue on.

"Wait!" The Youngster blocked her way. "You have to battle me! Our eyes met!"

Topaz sighed. "If you insist."

The Youngster weakly threw his Pokeball. It landed about half a foot from him before opening to reveal a starly. "Go, Starly!" He yelled.

Topaz looked down at the starly and looked at Star. "You do the honors."

The battle took no more than a minute. On the first turn, Star used Quick Attack which took out a nice chunk of its HP. The foe's Starly used Growl, and Star used Quick Attack again. This got its HP down again, and the foe's Starly used Tackle. Star used Wing Attack, and it went down.

The Youngster recalled his Pokémon. "Too strong! Too strong!" He cried.

Topaz rolled her eyes. "You're acting like you'er surprised. You actually thought you would win?"

The Youngster didn't seem to hear her, as he was more concerned on his Pokémon. "Ah, how could we lose?" He murmured to his Pokeball.

_Whiny bitch. _Topaz thought in her mind, but to keep him from bursting into tears, she said "Fork up the money. I won, you know the rules."

The Youngster frowned, but gave her 80 PokeDollars. Then he continued speaking to his fainted Starly.

_Creep. He talks to fainted Pokémon. _Topaz continued on her way and ignored him. Not even 100 steps later, another trainer spotted her. She walked out, hips swinging and head held high. Her walking almost made it look like she was skipping.

"I spy with my little eye…A trainer! A battle, please!" She said, swinging on the heels of her feet.

Topaz shrugged."Okay."

The Lass sent out a bidoof while Topaz decided to use Supreme. The mere sight of the bidoof almost made Topaz strangle something, but she kept her hands behind her back. She couldn't suppress a venomous glare, though. Supreme made quick work of the bidoof, blowing its ass away straight to its trainer. Topaz thought this was the end, until the Lass produced another PokeBall from her back.

"Go, Bidoof!" She cheered, letting it emerge from the PokeBall.

"Motherfu—" Topaz stopped herself short. "Why do you have two of the same pokémon?"

The Lass put a finger to her chin. "I don't know."

This time Topaz let Star share the spotlight. She too, utterly shattered its HP. The Lass gathered her Pokeballs, tears gleaming in her big blue eyes. "Oh, my perfect pokémon."

"Perfect, my ass." Topaz was not going to deal with this crap. "Give me my damn money so I can go."

The Lass complied, though after Topaz was a few yards from her, she heard large sobbing sounds escaping from her. _I'm going to walk faster._ Topaz sped up her pace.

After a couple of Pokémon battles, Topaz noticed her wallet was getting heavier. This helped to ease her cranky mood. Night had fallen and now the bright lights of Jubilife City were brighter. They were at the very entrance of the city. Tall buildings and large roads contrasted Topaz's small town. People milled around and some pokémon cries were heard along with the talking of people. Streetlights illuminated the dark streets and set everything in a soft yellow-white glow. Topaz had barely stepped onto the city's ground before she spotted Lucas. He came running towards her.

"Hi, Topaz! Are you catching pokémon? Let me see…" He checked her Pokémon stock. "Wow, three! That's a nice start. Hey, what's in this one?" He pointed one of the PokeBalls.

"A Pokémon that came up from the fires of hell." Topaz answered.

Lucas stared at her, before continuing. "Um, Barry went to the Trainer's School earlier. It's a nice place. They give you tips on pokémon. Ok, bye now!" He left her standing.

Topaz went to the Pokémon Center straight away. After healing up her pokémon, she then proceeded to the PC. She stuffed Bidoof in there. He wasn't needed. He would never be needed. After that, she decided to head to the Trainer School, as Lucas advised. Barry was there, and Topaz decided to see how much progress he was going through in his trainer adventure. After a short moment of logical thinking, Topaz concluded it wouldn't be that much. The Trainer School happened to be not far from the Pokémon Center, so she entered it. It was much warmer than the cool night air outside. The school was not that big, two rooms, a couple of tables, a black board, and multiple students milling around reading textbooks. Topaz spotted Barry reading a blackboard on one of the walls of the building. She approached him and gave him a smart punch on the shoulder.

"Ow, hey! What the—" Barry spun around and was nose-to-nose with Topaz. She pushed him away to respect her personal space. "Oh, Topaz? Hey! I was just memorizing all the stuff on this blackboard. After all, it's the trainer's job to avoid having their pokémon hurt, right?" His face beamed with pride.

"Can your bragging. I'm just here to bring something to you." Topaz tossed the Parcel from her backpack. Barry somehow managed to catch it.

"Huh? What's in here? Score! A Town Map! Wait…" Barry examined the contents further. "Huh? Why are there two in here? Here Topaz, you can have one." He offered her one.

"Gee, thanks."She took it and stuffed it in her backpack. _Douchebag. _She added silently.

"Well, you should be heading Oreburgh City. It's got a gym and it's perfect for raising your pokémon! I'm on the road to becoming the greatest trainer ever!"

"I'm on the road to kicking your ass off then handing it back to you," She called out after him as he ran out of the building.

Feeling a tug on her pants leg, she turned her head to see a short kid with large glasses holding a pencil and a notepad. "Excuse me miss, but may I use that insult you just gave to that boy?"

Topaz shrugged."No problem." The student grinned and walked off, muttering "hand your ass back" under his breath. Topaz almost smiled.

After a few battles with the school children of the school (which Topaz won), Topaz wandered off in the moonlit paved roads of Jubilife City. A large building with the words "JUBILIFE DEPARTMENT STORE" caught her attention. She could go for some potions. Her wallet was filling up with money, and there wouldn't be a Pokémon Center every time she needed one. She started to walk towards the building, but a man shouted out at her.

"Hey, you! Miss!"

Topaz turned around, PokeBall held in her hand just in case this guy intended to mug her. If he did, he could kiss his testicles goodbye. The guy seemed innocent enough. Overweight with a bad hairdo, he ran towards her. Catching his breath, he began to speak.

"Hm, you call yourself a Pokémon Trainer, yet you have no Poketch?" He pointed to her bare wrist.

"Was that an insult?" Topaz pulled out her PokeBall from behind her back.

The man coughed nervously and said "Uh, what I meant to say is, a very new craze among Pokémon Trainers is the Poketch, short for Pokémon watch. I make them, and right now a promotional campaign is going on. If you can find three clowns and collect their coupons, then I'll give you one. Free of charge." He smiled.

Topaz tapped her chin, putting away her PokeBall. "Hm, three clowns? Alright, I'll bite. See ya." She walked off in search of the clowns. "Fatass needs to lay off the doughnuts." She muttered under her breath.

The first clown didn't take long to find. He was standing maybe thirty feet away from where the man and her were talking, staring at them. She approached him.

"I'm a Poketch cl—" He began.

"So I've heard."Topaz cut him off with a venomous stare.

He glanced at her with a worried look, but continued. "Let's roll out the question! Pokémon grow by battling other pokémon and gaining Experience Points. Yes or No?"

"Yes."

The clown did a little mini-dance. "You got it right! Pokémon grow by b—"

"Give me the freaking coupon already." Topaz snapped.

The clown narrowed his eyes at her, but gave her the coupon. He didn't want to challenge the scary thirteen year old that was standing in front of him. He said no more. The second clown was milling around in a quiet area of the town. Another question and coupon quickly earned.

"Hell yeah."Topaz grinned. "One more coupon and we'll be riding high."

The next clown took Topaz some time to find. She passed buildings, traveling deeper into the heart of the city looking for him. All of this effort wasted on finding some dumb clown. Topaz scoffed at the whole idea of it. After passing a building for the second time, she noticed a fat lump hidden behind a trashcan. He was cleverly concealed in the shadows, but his girth was a giveaway. She kicked him in the back and he yelped and jumped up. A few people turned their heads towards him and he smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in his clown suit. He clutched the ticket in his pudgy hands.

"I suppose you know who I am." This clown had harder balls than the other two. Topaz had to be careful with this one and not let him get the upper verbal hand.

"Yes I know, fatass. Ask me the question."

"Isn't a young girl like you a little too young to be using that sort of language?" He eyed her curiously. Topaz's temperature rose by a few degrees.

"Question. Sometime today." Topaz repeated.

"Impatient? Well, you should slow your horses. There's plenty of time to p—"

Topaz's meter passed the red mark. The clown bastard had made a fatal mistake, challenging Topaz like that. With all the strength she could manage, she lashed her leg in a blur and aimed. For his crotch. She hit the target dead on. Her foot collided with his groin and injured his most sensitive area. He let out an unbelievably high pitched scream and his hands covered his bits and pieces from more harm. His body fell to the ground with a satisfying thud as he whined and cried while massaging his groin. Fat tears made their ways out of his eyes and onto the stone floor. Fluttering to the ground right at Topaz's feet was the coupon. She picked it up, grinning, and then walked away quickly from the scene. A few people stared at the clown writhing on the ground in pain. Some stared at her like she had a four heads. Even a couple cheered and whistled as she walked past. Topaz bowed, and then made her away from the cluster of buildings.

Coming back to the man, who was now gawking at her, she held out the coupons. He took them without another word. Apparently the talk about this angry scary young teen had finally gotten to him. Nervously, he cleared his throat and gave her the watch.

"There you go. All ready." That was all he said before he ran off into the opposite direction.

Topaz grinned with the reward. She answered a couple of questions and got to kick some dude's testicles for a watch. Hell yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Lovedove asked me to tell you that she may rewrite this, since she kind of hurried with it. By the way, I'll try- and I'm serious, I'll TRY- to have these chapters up every other Wednesday, but Lovedove is lazy. Anyways, on to the disclaimer and then the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in here. Topaz and her characters are owned by her and all the other stuff is owned by the owners of Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Topaz walked down a road, earning looks of respect and fear from some of the citizens of Jubilife City. A wary mother ushered her child behind her. Someone cheered and clapped. Topaz grinned to herself. Now murmurings and whispers of a scary thirteen year old girl would ripple throughout the community. Exiting by a path on the side of the road, she pushed buttons on her new Poketch, testing out the features. While examining it, she heard a familiar dreaded voice.<p>

"TOOOPPPAAZZZZZ!"

Topaz ground her teeth so hard her jaw burned. Barry waved his arm crazily like his arm was broken before running up to her like an insane criminal. He bounced up and down in front of her. "Hey! Have you been training your pokémon? I'm sure you have, right? Let's battle!" Before Topaz could give him a good kick in his man parts, his first pokémon appeared in a haze of red light. It was a starly and a dumb looking one too. It ruffled its feathers, turned around, and burped.

It took all of Topaz's strength and soul not to laugh at the pathetic creature. Star was peeking over her shoulder and tilting her head at the fellow starly. "What the hell?" She whispered in Topaz's ear. Topaz shrugged in response. Not needing any order, Star jumped down from her backpack and landed gently in front of the pokémon.

"Go, use Growl!" Barry yelled loudly. The starly opened its beak and managed to emit a weak cry.

Topaz observed the scene for a few quiet moments. After deciding something in her mind, a wicked grin began to take over her face. She then turned to Star and spoke.

"Show no mercy, Star. Wing Attack."

The battle then really started to begin. Star charged forward and slammed into the starly with a satisfying thud. It rammed into Star, who took the blow with resistance. Both starly fought it out more, with Barry's finally falling on the ground and fainting. Topaz slowly and sarcastically clapped.

"No! Starly!" Barry quickly ran over to the fallen pokémon and held it to his chest. He stood kneeling in that position for a few moments, silent. Topaz sighed with frustration and looked at her Poketch. This was taking way longer than it was supposed to. With the progress this was taking, it would take some time to get to her next destination.

"Hey, asshole!" Topaz finally yelled. "Grow a pair and let's continue the battle." She tapped her foot impatiently.

Getting up slowly, he recalled his starly. However, his forlorn expression was now replaced by a cocky grin. This slightly confused Topaz. Didn't she shatter his dreams and hopes? Wasn't his beating enough for him to taste the sour tinge of defeat? Did she not ruin his life? Apparently the answer was no to all these questions and that made her very disappointed. Barry threw a pokeball up into the air and caught it behind his back. He wiggled it at Topaz, that smug smirk becoming even wider. Damn, he was really pissing her off. What the hell made him so happy?

"I'm not done yet!" He cried triumphantly. Topaz rolled her eyes. He threw the PokeBall and let another flash of red light pop out. Instead of a bird shape taking form in the crimson radiance, a simian body started to outline itself. After the pokémon was completely out of its ball, it looked up at Topaz with round eyes. A chimchar.

"Nice s—" Topaz stopped her sentence short when she realized something. "Oh, now I see. You chose that little shit because I had a turtwig. A grass type. You little dumbass." Topaz recalled Star into her pokeball. "It takes more than a simple type advantage to win a battle, especially over you." She threw her pokeball up towards the sky. Barry squinted at the faint silhouette of the sphere flying into the sky before rocketing back down the ground, letting out a green pokémon.

"Supreme, show that fucking monkey we don't mess around." Topaz pointed a finger at the opposing chimchar. It stared at Supreme.

Supreme nodded and tackled the chimchar with his body. The chimchar, startled, flew back a few feet. It eventually got to its feet and charged at Supreme. It landed a hefty scratch on Supreme's side, making Topaz wince slightly. _Dammit, that chimchar is not so shitty. _Bitterly, she kept her eyes burned onto the match and the chimchar. However, Supreme was winning out the battle (very predictable) and the chimchar was noticeably getting more tired. Bruises and cuts now covered its body and its movements were much more sluggish. Turtwig was covered in a few blemishes and injuries, but nothing too major.

"Alright, it's reaching its limit! Absorb to get a little of your HP back, Supreme."

Supreme nodded and closed its eyes slowly, concentrating. Small green orbs of light began to collect on the chimchar's abdomen, who screeched in surprise. The orbs became larger in size and gathered together before being ripped away. The balls of light quickly traveled to Supreme who began to glow with the orbs congregating on his body. He was surrounded by a light green glow that replenished his energy. Though not very effective, it finished the chimchar off. Fainting, Barry rapidly stepped forward and recalled it.

There was a brief moment of silence between the two. Topaz stood defiantly, studying the wounds on Supreme. Barry stood slumped, defeated and staring at his pokeballs. No sound was made except for the sound of the wind blowing gently against the ground. The two were situated at their spots, not saying a single word. Eventually, Topaz extended a hand towards him. At first, Barry didn't catch sight of it and kept on gazing at his pokeballs. His eyes traveled upwards towards her hand, resting his stare on it before looking up to her dark eyes. With a slow hand, he reached for her.

Topaz quickly withdrew her hand out of his reach. "What the fuck are you doing? Give me your money already."

Barry blinked twice before understanding her sentence. He reached into his pocket and hesitantly gave her the money she wanted. Topaz counted it carefully to make sure it was the right amount and smirked when she was done. Happily stashing the money in her pocket, she noticed Barry was still standing in front of her.

"Do you still need something or can I get on with my life?" She snapped, recalling Supreme into her pokeball.

"You're tough…" Barry said gradually. Then he grinned cockily again, raising Topaz's temper by an inch. "But I'll show you one day! I'll get even tougher! See ya at the gym!" He quickly dashed off into the distance, leaving her choking in the dust.

"Son of a bitch." She muttered under her breath to herself. Quickly gathering her pokeballs she ran back into Jubilife City. She pushed people out of her with one arm while hugging her pokeballs to her chest with the other. The citizens recognized her as the scary young teen from earlier and swiftly gave her room. Some continued to stare at Topaz as she raced down the street. She reached the Pokémon Center and barged in, starting the nurse that was reading a magazine behind the counter.

"Hello, welcome to the P—"

"Heal them." She commanded, pushing her pokeballs towards her.

The nurse took a good look at her and distinguished her as the girl who had beaten up the Poketch clown earlier that day. She rapidly took the pokeballs and put them in the healer. As the screen above the healer lit up and played the traditional healing music, the nurse turned to her with a stern look.

"Young lady, how old are you?"

"Why does it matter?" Topaz drummed her nails on the surface of the desk.

"You look no more than fourteen or fifteen." The nurse crossed her arms. "Do you know what you did to that poor man you beat up?"

"Why do you care? Are you dating him?" This question by Topaz caused most of the people in the Pokémon Center to look up and gawk at the nurse, startled.

The nurse's cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson and she quickly waved her hands frantically in the air. "No, no, no! I hardly know the man. I hope, though, you are aware that he is hospitalized for bruised testicles. He must've been in great pain."

Topaz gave the nurse a look so dark that she quickly popped the pokeballs out of the healer and shoved them back to her before burying her face back into her magazine. Puffing a warm breath out of her nose, Topaz quickly walked out of the building with her pokeballs in tow. Quickly she summoned Star and Supreme out of their homes. Both pokémon, after being called, looked up at her curiously.

"How do you guys feel?" Topaz asked.

Star tilted her head. "Fine."

Supreme nodded in agreement. "Good."

Topaz let out a sigh of relief and relaxed her shoulders. "Great." She then called them back into their pokeballs and headed back outside Jubilife City.

Walking from Jubilife City, Topaz was back on the wild paths between the towns. This one in particular was littered with patched of tall grass, small ponds, and lines of trees. Different types of trainers mingled about while waiting for an opponent to battle. Whenever one spotted Topaz, they'd immediately rush towards her with arms flailing crazily. Of course, Topaz made quick work of them with her pokémon and collected the money before walking off on her way. The next city, according to Star, would have a gym and she would have a badge in her clutches. All those intermediate trainers would no longer scoff at her when they saw how many badges she had. She would be the one laughing.

Through a strange turn of events, Topaz actually became acquainted with the nurse at the Pokémon Center back in the city. Constantly Topaz would take the trek back to the metropolis simply to heal her Pokémon. She didn't mind as long as Supreme and Star were in good condition. Through their conversations, Topaz learned that the nurse's sister actually dated the clown while she disapproved of it. She eventually gave Topaz a few potions to store in her backpack, warning her that Pokémon Centers usually didn't sit in the middle of forests or deserts.

Topaz was now pushing her way through some tall grass, not really giving a rat's ass if some Pokémon decided to attack her. While wading through it, she felt something sharp stab her toe.

"Fuck!" She yelled, kicking her foot out and exposing a radical shinx. It tumbled out of the high vegetation with its teeth bared angrily. Topaz narrowed her eyes at it, already calling out Supreme. _Little fucker fucking bite my fucking toe!_

"That's my den!" The Shinx heatedly exclaimed, jumping on its feet and baring its teeth again. "No one goes around my den!"

Topaz shot a few glances around her and noticed that no trainers were hanging around this part of the grass. The shinx must've been the reason for that. _Well, screw them_.

"I attack anyone who comes near my home!" The shinx was hopping madly now and the sight of Supreme staring at him only fueled his angry fit.

"Go stick it up your ass, buddy. I'm not those pissy wissy trainers over there." She turned to Supreme, fire now brewing inside of her. "Supreme! Kick that thing to Hell!"

Supreme nodded but before he could land an attack, the shinx rammed its tiny body onto Supreme. He was sent reeling back before being stopped by a boulder resting in the grass. With a loud thud he smacked into it and blinked twice, dazed. Shaking his head, Supreme regained himself and responded with a tackle of his own. Supreme tried to absorb some of its energy, except his attack was cut short by another tackle from the wild pokémon. The shinx was tough; a mean one as well. Topaz could tell something was wrong with it from the way it constantly twitched and the heavy breathing of it. After taking a bit of a beating, Supreme managed to get it to its last breath. Even then the shinx was still a bit feisty.

"Hold on, Supreme." Topaz reached into her backpack and drew out an empty pokeball. She threw it at the injured shinx, who scowled at it before it impacted him and engulfed him inside. Topaz limped over to it, picking it up from the grass.

"Why'd you do that?" Supreme asked, observing her with large eyes.

* * *

><p>Topaz pocketed the Pokeball. "I just want to check something."<p>

The nurse stepped away from the healer machine, watching the screen blink repeatedly. "Yes, it was ill."

"Hm, doesn't surprise me." Topaz tightly wound a white bandage around her large toe. "That son of a bitch was pretty mean."

"I've seen this before in pokémon. It's because of some sort of chemical in Pokémon Repellant. Normally the pokémon smell the repellant and they stay away from the source of smell due to it being unpleasant. However, trainers, especially the young ones, sometimes get a can that's leaking or otherwise leave a large amount of it the grass. When inhaled, it stimulates the anger hormones in the brain. The effect can last from a few hours to a few days, depending on how much the pokémon's inhaled. This pokémon must've inhaled enough to make it mad for several days but not enough to cause it to be gravely ill." The nurse handed Topaz the pokeball. She looked at it thoughtfully.

"Will it affect him in the future?"

The nurse paused before continuing. "Yes. His nose will be more sensitive. He will periodically have nose bleeds. They will be light, however. He will sniffle a lot…But other than that, he will be fine.

Looking at something, she noticed something about Topaz. Many people in the town saw her as a scary demented child. Seeing her now, though, she seemed to be a different person. Her soft eyes gazed at the pokeball with a sympathetic feel. Someone like her would be probably the last person to save a sick pokémon…but here she was, taking this ill Shinx to her. Something deep inside Topaz was not all tough roughness.

"Some potions will do nicely on him." The nurse added.

Topaz nodded and left the Pokémon Center without saying thank you, but the nurse saw something special around her. Smiling, she continued reading her magazine.

* * *

><p>The shinx saw light flood his surroundings, disorienting him. He wasn't sure where he was or why. As soon as the light faded and the familiar sights of tall grass and trees returned to him, he spotted a young girl. The same girl he had attacked.<p>

"What?" He immediately noticed his nose felt strange. It felt like it was burning, a fire deep inside his nostrils. He sniffed a couple of times.

"See ya." The girl waved and started to walk away.

"No, wait. Please don't leave." He briskly walked up to her and sat at her feet. She observed him with a warm gaze.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"Take me with you!" The shinx blurted out.

The girl blinked twice, startled. "What?"

"I want to be with someone like you. Someone who really cares about pokémon. Please take me with you! I want to see the world too!" He started to lick the toe of her shoe but she pushed him away.

"If you want…I guess have room on my foster for you."

The shinx grinned so hard she thought his face would crack. He jumped up and down rapidly. "Awesome! Thank you so much! What's my nickname?"

The girl rubbed her chin thoughtfully. The silence was devastating to the shinx but he waited without saying a word. Eventually she spoke again.

"How does the name 'Rapid' suit you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Note from author: Hey! Lovedove here. Really sorry for the horribly long delay with this chapter; I was overloaded with schoolwork! And distractions. And laziness. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the reviews and I appreciate your feedback! Thanks to my friend for posting this and proofreading it!**

**A few notes, I keep the battles kind of short unless they're major ones because I doubt many people want to read five paragraphs of "Turtwig used Tackle, Starly used Wing Attack, etc." Same with leveling up and learning attacks. I try to give hints at the levels and moves of Topaz's Pokémon through various ways. Sorry if this bothers people.**

**Another thing, I might not always get dialogue, people, etc. exactly as the game has it. I am watching a walkthrough of Diamond/Pearl as I write this and occasionally try to keep the elements identical to the game but I add things to keep it different and fresh from the games. And to show that people are aware of Topaz's, eh, overly rude behavior and actions.**

**Last, I DO NOT hate any character/pokémon and use this story to bash them. It may seem that I dislike a certain person/pokemon due to the fact that I make Topaz be really rude to them, but it is in no way reflecting my views on them. (In fact, I can't think of any people/pokémon I hate off the top of my head.) It is simply in Topaz's nature to be vulgar to pretty much everyone that she meets. So if she is rude to a character/bashes a pokémon that is "totlly uber awsum!", don't go whining to me. That's Topaz and if you don't like it, deal with it or stop reading.**

**Okay, then on with the story!**

**And a quick note from Aly: Ok. So I'm the proofreader for this and try to get her write faster by threatening to steal her food, which usually works. But when I proofreading, I miss things… I'm not a perfect writer, nor do I have a perfect memory or grammar. I try my best, so do give me a heads up when I miss something or something like that, 'kay?**

**Please, please don't kill me for not updating AC: Afya's Story! It takes a long time for me to write since school is still going on and you can usually find me on my laptop on a forum most of the time… I know that's not an excuse, but I'm hoping you'll at least give me a break. Now, as Lovedove so epically said- On with the story!**

Chapter 4

"Fuck."

All around Topaz was slight darkness and rocks. It was an unpleasant change from the bright sunshine and fresh air of Route 203. Rapid, her new Shinx, trotted alongside her, sniffling the whole way. So far he hadn't suffered any nosebleeds like that nurse had predicted, but Topaz still kept an eye on him, just in case. She had already proceeded to kick the asses of all of the trainers on Route 203 with him. And now she was in a cave with bunches of geodudes and machops all hiding in the rocks and jumping out at her and attacking her.

"I hate caves."

Rapid sniffed. Star chirped. Supreme croaked. After taking a few steps into the cave she heard and saw a hiker walking towards her.

"Hey! You've got a Poketch!"

"Yes." Topaz replied shortly.

"Hm, you're a pretty new trainer, aren't you?"

"Screw you."

"But it's alright! You're a fellow friend of pokémon! So, let me make a gift of this Hidden Machine to you!"

The hiker fished a CD case out of one of the many pockets on his jacket and handed it over to her. Topaz took it and, lifting it up to a small filter of light so that the radiance could reflect off of it, saw HM06 on the cover. She put it in a pouch on her backpack before the man continued.

"That Hidden Machine, or HM for short, contains the hidden move Rock Smash—hey!"

Topaz had already walked away in the middle of his explanation, leaving him dumbfounded and disappointed. Topaz examined the HM and looked up the move traits.

"So this can break boulders?" Topaz said, as Star landed on Topaz's shoulder after flying around a bit.

"Oh yes. But you have to have the Oreburgh gym badge."

"What kind of move needs a fucking badge in order to use?"

"Some of them, I'm afraid."

"Fuck."

After angrily stuffing the HM back into her backpack, a few more trainers challenged her to a battle before she got the chance to exit the cave. Of course, she beat them and took their money. Finally, she was able to exit the cave.

Fresh air entered her lungs as Topaz gratefully breathed it in. Though the air wasn't exactly the freshest, it was enough for her. She walked down a few steps to locate the gym. A young boy ran up to her.

"Howdy, tr—"

"Go suck a dick!" Topaz yelled while pushing him out of the way. The boy blinked a few times and stared, utterly surprised at her rudeness. Topaz, on the other hand, wanted to find the gym and get her badge. Walking down the paths, she noticed the Pokémon Center and entered. Her pokémon were a bit worn out from the battling and she wanted to make sure Rapid was okay. The nurse at the counter, who was busy painting her nails, looked up and quickly sat up.

"Oh! It's you!" The nurse exclaimed.

Topaz, pokeballs in hand, gave her confused look. "What?"

"Rumor reached me that a, um, bold young girl was storming throughout Sinnoh on her new adventure!" The nurse smiled. "My sister in Jubilife City told me about you shortly after you left."

"Oh. Um. That's cool." Topaz didn't know what to say about the news. She simply pushed the pokeballs onto the counter. The nurse quickly popped them into the healing machine and waited for the music to be over before she popped them back out. She handed them to Topaz.

"Good luck!" She said happily.

"Okay."Topaz quickly left, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She hated being popular; the attention always made her feel irritated. Why people wanted to be surrounded by a bunch of squealing idiots was a mystery to her.

The city was certainly an interesting and new environment to Topaz. There were a number of large buildings, which was a change from the tiny homes in Twinleaf Town. Rocky outcroppings nearly surrounded the town and gave it an earthy (and maybe natural) feeling. As she walked down a large road to the Gym, she saw a very large and grand building. It was the museum, and Topaz made a mental note to visit it later. After some walking, Topaz was able to find the gym. It was huge just like most of the buildings in the place. The roof was round and the structure was dotted with large windows. At the side was a sign.

_Oreburgh Pokémon Gym_

_Leader: Roark_

_"Call me Roark the Rock!"_

_Haha, more like Roark the Dick._ Topaz thought dryly to herself. She reached out a hand to push open the doors.

Barry, predictably, burst right out and fell onto her. Topaz fell back, landing on the hard ground and breaking her fall with her backpack (luckily nothing broke).Though a second later Barry's full body impacted with hers, knocking the wind out of her. While Barry got up and dusted himself off, Topaz groaned and rubbed her chest, bringing air back into her lungs. Opening her eyes, she saw Barry looming over her and giving her a dense grin.

"Geez, you're kind of slow, aren't you Topaz?"

"Dick sucker."

Barry offered a hand to help her but Topaz simply swatted it away and got up. She brushed the dirt and rocks off her and surveyed the bruises and scratches on her. Nothing too major, so she turned around to get ready to smack the shit out of Barry but he began to speak in his hyper way.

"So, you're finally here, huh? You're slow as usual."

"Fuck you."

"And rude as usual. But that's just you, y'know?"

"I swear to Arceus I will f—"

"Anyways, you're so slow that the Gym Leader already left. It's not a big deal to me since I already got my badge." Barry gave another one of his cocky grins.

"How the hell did you get it? Got on your knees and sucked him off?"

"He said he was going to…um…oh yeah! The Oreburgh Mine!" Barry told her, as if he didn't hear her insult. "You should go chase after him." Then he stood there and began to stare off into space. Topaz, not wanting to get blood on her hands, stalked off.

"Dammit, I've got to go chase this guy down. This sucks fuck. And I'm starting to hate Barry."

"That last one I kind of saw coming…" Star murmured from inside her backpack, and then the popping noise suggested she had gone back into her Pokeball.

Topaz walked to the southern part of Oreburgh, looking around. There were many metal structures with pipes bringing fresh air to the miners. In front of her was a big gaping hole in the rocky outcropping that she correctly assumed was the entrance. She got Supreme out (rock Pokémon against a grass Pokémon equals ass kicking) and began to enter.

"Hey, can I go out?" Rapid asked, looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

"No. I determined that I don't want that air down there giving you nosebleeds. And there might be ground Pokémon down there, which won't be good for you either."

Rapid, with a sullen expression, got back into his Pokeball. Topaz shook her head but smiled. Then realized she was going into another cave. Muttering more curses under her breath, she entered. Faint darkness once again engulfed her and musty air filled her lungs. She was in a large "rock room" now with some crates and metal barrels filled with some crap that Topaz didn't care for. Steps led down deeper into the ground and got darker with the air getting staler. Topaz really hated caves.

Going down and entering the small entrance at the bottom of the rock room, she entered a long series of rock hallways that branched off into different directions. Miners and their Pokémon worked busily away. Along the way, she battled some of the miners, who quickly went down at the hands of her grass pokémon. Her wallet was becoming full with money, which made Topaz happy. She told herself to go buy a bunch of items from the Pokemart. After beating an amount of miners, she came across one particular miner. He had long mahogany hair and was mainly focused on a boulder. Topaz walked up to him and he began to speak.

"Normally, these boulders would get in your way but a Pokémon with Rock Smash…" The boulder cracked and was smashed into many pieces. "…could take care of the problem!"

"Goddammit, I am not here to listen to one of these dumb lectures. I am here to get a fucking badge but you decided to go on and make me go through this rocky hell to get your ass and tell you to go back so I can get my badge and fucking go on with my life but you're here breaking boulders instead of fulfilling my dreams so I'm pretty pissed off at you."

Roark stared at her for a minute, before nodding. "I see. Of course! I'll be waiting for you at the Gym! I see you have a lot of spunk and I'm sure our battle will be exciting!" He walked off and disappeared around the corner.

"I swear, it's like I'm the only smart person in this world. Well, gotta level up my pokémon."

Topaz took out her pokémon and started to level up her pokémon. For Supreme, any rock pokémon would get pummeled by him and let his level rise higher and higher, bit by bit. A machop was no match for Star. Rapid's leveling up was a bit slower; Topaz was reluctant to let him out for long periods of time, despite his protests.

After a particular defeat by Star, she turned around to look at Topaz. "I think it's happening."

"What?"Topaz shot her a confused look.

Star said nothing, instead she began to glow a brilliant color. White light illuminated the small rock passage and gave it a heavenly glow. Topaz shielded her eyes but kept them on her glowing Pokémon, and saw that her outline was slowly changing. She got bigger with a different body shape that more streamlined and graceful. Little by little the light began to fade away and instead of a starly, stood a staravia.

"You…evolved," Topaz said simply, looking at her new Pokémon.

"Wow, this is cool! I've kinda always wanted to evolve." She tilted her head. "How do I look?"

Topaz gave her a grin. "Magnificent."

As they continued leveling up, Supreme was the next to evolve. Since the rock pokémon were easy pickings to him, his level was able to rocket up nicely. After beating a geodude to a pulp, he began to glow as well. The same bright light formed on his body and his outline changed. Instead of a turtwig, there was now a grotle. Topaz knelt down to pat his head gently.

"Hah, you look good Supreme."

Supreme let out a very deep purr sounding noise.

Rapid was the last to evolve. The same evolution thing described two times before happened and he turned into a luxio.

"See, I'm fine!" Was the first thing he said. "No nosebleeds. I'm can handle myself."

"Okay, tough guy. We'll get your urge to fight satisfied soon. At another Gym, maybe," Topaz said, smiling again.

With her pokémon leveled up and with fresh moves, Topaz left the caverns. Finally, she was free of the stupid soot and rocks that dwelled beneath the ground. She brushed some dirt that had gathered on her tan skin and got rocks off her dark hair.

"Does this mean we're ready to take on the Gym now?" Rapid asked, trotting alongside her.

"Yes, I'm sure we can get Roark to kiss my—holy shit!"

Rapid gave her a quizzical look. "What?" He was not aware of the thin line of red beginning to drip from his nose. Topaz quickly knelt down and gently wiped his nose and the blood with her arm.

Ignoring the blood beginning to paint her skin red, she said to Star, "Star, get the potions! Quick!" Star quickly hopped over to her backpack and unzipped it with her beak. Rummaging through the various items, she quickly retrieved a bottle. She hopped over to Topaz, who was still cleaning up the blood and his nose. Topaz's whole arm now seemed to be a sea of stained red, though she didn't really care. She grabbed the bottle and sprayed a small amount into his noise. Rapid patiently stood still, though a little surprised at the whole thing. He had never even felt the blood dribbling down from his snout; only that Topaz started to act like a buzzed up Nurse Joy all of a sudden. He felt the spray go up his nose and resisted the urge to blow it out. After some time, the trickle of blood was reduced to a few drips. Then an occasional drop or two. Topaz, relived, got up from her kneeling position. Her knees were sore from the position and her arm was pretty much like someone painted on it. Though she was pleased.

"Are you alright?" Topaz asked.

"Your arm is covered in my blood. People are going to think you murdered someone in the mines."

"Like I care. Do you need to go to the Pokémon Center?"

"No."

Ignoring his answer, Topaz took him and the others to the Pokémon Center anyways. The Nurse quickly healed them, while giving Topaz a towel to wash off her arm with. When she returned it, the nurse excitedly couldn't wait to show her cousin the "Topaz towel".

"Creepy bitch." Topaz quietly commented when they left. "Anyways, Raps, are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm fine. I didn't even feel it. It was nothing at all." Rapid replied a little impatiently.

Topaz gave him a friendly scratch between the ears. "C'mon, I'm just worried. You scared the shit out of me back there."

Rapid wagged his tail.

Topaz, after cave traveling, Barry encountering, annoying battling, more cave traveling, leveling up, and gym leader chasing, she would finally get a chance to battle and get her first badge. Her badge holder would no longer be empty. She again walked to the Gym and this time, bracing herself for another Barry encounter, opened the doors. Luckily, Barry had run off again by this time. The inside of the gym was a big area with ramps and bridges at the sides. In the middle were two loser trainers who were waiting for what would most likely be their first win. Topaz decided to go for the middle and maybe get a little extra experience points for her pokémon. Very predictably, she beat them and took their money like she did with all the other loser trainers. Then, on a raised hill at the end of the room was Roark. He was still wearing his miner suit, which apparently he always wore, and grinned down at her while balancing a pokeball in the middle of his palm.

Topaz marched up to him and stood defiantly in front of him.

Roark adjusted his glasses a bit before speaking in a loud and confident voice. "So, you're that one spunky girl who really wants her first badge, huh? What's your name?"

"I just want my badge. I don't want to go out for coffee or anything, okay?"

"I'm just asking! I like to know all of the new inspiring trainers that come through my doors."

"Hmph. Fine. It's Topaz."

"Topaz, huh? Nice name! Just like the mineral? I'm a miner, if you haven't noticed. And I stand proud with my rock pokémon!"

"Goddammit, can we battle already?"

"Ah, I see! You must want to get your first badge really badly!"

"Oh wait, no. I need to ask a question."

Roark tilted his head, intrigued. "Yes?"

"Did some blonde kid come through here? He has a really stupid scarf and acts like he snorted ten pounds of cocaine."

"Oh, that kid! Yeah, I know who you're talking about."

"How did he win his badge?"

Roark gave her a bemused look. "He beat me in battle before I went to the mines."

"Really? He told me he simply got on his knees and began to suck you off." Topaz nonchalantly shrugged. "I don't know. He likes making things up like that."

Roark's jaw opened in confused shock, but he quickly closed it. "Yes, well, let's battle and see what you got!"

Topaz smirked. "Finally."

[GYMBATTLE: ROARK VS. TOPAZ]

Roark started out by sending out his first Pokémon, a geodude. It screeched as it was sent out of its pokeball. Topaz called out Supreme, now a grotle, who immediately braced himself for battle.

"Geodude, use Stealth Rock!" Roark called out. Geodude quickly created small but very sharp pieces of rock that began to circle around Supreme, waiting to stab any new pokémon coming into battle.

"Razor Leaf," Topaz said simply. She never liked yelling out stupid cheers and five sentence orders to her pokémon. Supreme let out a growl and leaves began to lift from his body. They quickly jerked in the air as if invisible strings controlled them and slashed its target with sharp leaf edges. The geodude recoiled, a good three-fourths of its health taken away.

"Show that grotle what you got with Rock Throw!" The geodude now created a large rock, which it hefted in both of its hands, and threw it with great strength. Flying through the air, it landed on Supreme with a crash before splintering into many pieces. Supreme gave a deep grunt but was otherwise pretty okay. Topaz ordered him to use another Razor Leaf, which was enough to take the geodude down. With a groan, it fainted. Roark quickly recalled it.

"Alright, not bad! For a young girl such as yourself, you're good! But let's see you take on my onix!" Roark, with a wave of his hand, called out another pokémon. It was large. Very large. It towered above the two and looked down at the tiny humans with its beady eyes. It let out a small grumble that nearly shook the whole building. Topaz looked up at it with slight awe, even if it was short lived. Onix was an impressive pokémon and part of Topaz regretted the fact that she had to down this creature. What a pity that beauty if brief in its life.

"Razor Leaf." Topaz said again and Supreme once again created the sharp leaves to attack Onix. It happened to be a one-hit KO because of its double weakness to grass. With a long deep groan, it fell to the ground in a large thud and a cloud of dirt bellowed out from beneath its body. Roark quickly recollected it.

"Wow, you're tough! But let's see how you do against…Cranidos!"

It was a bit small but seemed sturdy in its body. Its head was pretty much a hard rock. With a snort, it laid its eyes on Supreme.

"Show them your awesome Headbutt!" Roark yelled out, pointlessly pointing (as there was only one pokémon target.)

The cranidos charged up, and then ran forward with great speed, throwing its head and hitting Supreme. The grotle was sent back a few inches from the impact as Topaz watched with small resentment at the depleting health.

"Absorb." Topaz ordered. Supreme focused intensely. Soon, small green bubbles soon leaked out of its body and dashed towards their master. The small bubbles entered Supreme and he was covered with a small green light. A bit of his health was regained from the move.

"I'm not going to give up yet! Cranidos, use Leer!"

The cranidos gave Supreme what was supposed to be a frightening glare, though Topaz thought it was a little bit pathetic. Nevertheless, it was enough to lower Supreme's defense.

"Okay, this should finish it. Razor Leaf again."

With a flurry of leaves and wind, Supreme laid the final attack. After the flood of green, there was nothing but a passed out cranidos on the gym floor. Roark summoned it back to its pokeball, his mouth agape with surprise.

"We…lost?" He blinked a few times, before adjusting his glasses. "Our great team lost?"

"Great team?" Topaz was aghast. "Great? You call yourself great? I really hope you're joking because you—Oh look, my badge." Ignoring the rest of what she was about to say and Roark's hurt expression; Topaz quickly grabbed the badge he had brought out for her. Without another word, Topaz left the gym.

Once outside in the orange hue of the setting sun, Topaz lifted the badge to the light. The circular badge glinted brightly in the sun, letting out a small beam of light from its brown surface. On it she could see her round face reflected and grinning back. Radiance from the sun hit it at just the right angle and made it glow with orange, as if it was on fire. Getting out her little badge case, she put it in the first slot. It fit perfectly and looked so snug in its new home.

The Coal Badge. One of the many badges in Sinnoh.

Soon, all of them would be hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! So sorry for the long wait, but Lovedove has a life. She wants me to apologize for any mistakes- most of this was written at 1-2 am. And I apologize for any that I missed. We're not perfect. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Topaz was happy. Not the angry happy or the rude happy, but for once, genuine positive feelings.<p>

She got her first badge. Her Pokémon had leveled up and evolved. She was on the road to being the ultimate Pokémon Trainer. Bitches had better watch out. Topaz didn't even snap at people like she usually did. A perfect sky of sunshine was over her…before Barry ran into her and caused to fall face first into the dirt.

"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK." Topaz rattled off curses rapidly like a gun.

"Whoops!" Barry once again offered a hand to help her up, but Topaz quickly slapped his hand away and got up, fists clenched and fuming. "Topaz! You got the gym badge, huh?"

"FUCK YOU."

"Eterna City is the next place with a gym that gives away badges, right?"

"FUCK YOUR POKÉMON."

"So, yeah, I went to Route 207, but you can't go there without a bicycle. I made my team battle and toughened them up, so it wasn't a waste."

"FUCK YOU BOTH."

"So, I'm going back to Jubilife City. Next stop, the Eterna City Badge! Ten seconds until I dash! Nine…"

Topaz pushed him roughly, making him stumble on his feet. He regained his balance and gave her a grin. "Bah! Who's got time to count?"

"FUCK YOU TO ARCEUS' ASSHOLE."

"See ya!" Barry ran off and disappeared into the cave. Topaz took a few deep breaths, trying to still her anger.

Star was out next to her, watching her with deep, soft eyes. Topaz had made up a system for them to get some time out of their Pokeballs since they had now become too big to hang out in her backpack. And too heavy. She would let one ofh er Pokémon out to walk with her for a little while, then switch for another, rotating through her Pokémon. Topaz wanted them to have a lot of fresh air.

"Wow," Star chirped.

"Why does that little shit have to piss on my sunshine?"

"I thought you were going to kill him."

"I came very close." Topaz finally steadied her breath and buried her rage…for now. "Well, if what Fuckarry says is true, what should we do?"

"Probably go to Floaroma Town and try traveling from there."

"Alright."

Topaz passed through the cave again (she really hated caves) and walked back down the grassy pass to Jubilife City. She saw many past rivals and foes of hers. They now looked at her with a wary eye, though Topaz thought she saw a hint of respect in those looks. This lifted her mood a little better. Rapid walked beside her, trotting along (sniffling of course). Their journey was mostly made in silence. Topaz wanted to think instead of talk. Rapid broke the silence when they were approaching Jubilife.

"Hey, Topaz?"

"Yep?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"It's kind of personal, though."

Topaz stopped and turned to look at him. A personal question? Typically, when she heard the term "personal question" she thought of questions like "What's your breast size?" or "Have you gone all the way yet?" which she hated to be asked. However, Rapid didn't seem to be the kind of Pokémon to want to ask that question. And why would he? Topaz was curious about the question, though. As much as she hated people asking questions to close to home base, she said, "I'm alright with it. Shoot."

"Do you, uh…y'know…"

"Yeah?" Topaz braced herself.

"Have a father?"

Topaz froze. She stared into space, falling deep into thought. Not saying a word, she thought about the question. When was the last time someone asked her that? It was personal, no lie, but should she answer it? She wondered…

"Sorry! I shouldn't have asked!" Rapid looked down.

Topaz snapped out of her daze. "What? Oh, uh, no! It's okay. I understand why you would ask that. Anyways, yeah, I do have a father."

"Really? Um…" Rapid said nothing after that.

"I'll explain some other time."

"Okay."

Topaz and Rapid entered Jubilife City and turned to go down another path. However, they saw a peculiar sight. Professor Rowan and Lucas were in an extremely heated discussion with two strangely dressed individuals. People were beginning to stop and stare. Topaz walked up to Rowan, pissed at this new obstacle in her path. Rowan turned to her.

"Ah, Topaz. Impeccable timing as usual."

Topaz pointed an angry finger at the two strangers while the air around Rapid crackled with electricity as he crouched in a threatening pose. "What the hell are they doing?"

"These miscreants are babbling utter nonsense that I just can't stomach. Show them some manners, if you will."

Topaz turned to them. "Get the fuck out of the way."

One of the strangers frowned and turned to Rowan. "Oh, Professor Pokémon, must you be so difficult? We're approaching you strictly as businessmen. All you must do is provide us with all your research findings. In return, we'll refrain from causing massive damage to your assistance." He then looked at Topaz. "And this very rude girl."

Lucas turned to Topaz. "Topaz! I won't let them hurt you!"

"Joy." Topaz crossed her arms crossly. Then she got a closer look at the two men. Her eyes became wide and began to snicker profoundly. She bent down to whisper something in Rapid's ear, who began to snicker as well. Their small chuckles then erupted into full laughter, loud and ringing.

"What's so funny?" One of them demanded.

"It's-It's…just that…" Topaz held her stomach tightly and bent backwards from the force of her laughter. Rapid was upside down on his back on the pavement, tears collecting in the corner of his eyes. "…you both have bowl cuts! Blue bowl cuts!"

"Y-Yeah? So?" The stranger's face became slightly red.

"That's stupid. Pathetic! Did your hairdressers want your asses to get raped on purpose? Oh god, I can't breathe!"

"Shut up!" They both got out their pokeballs and held them menacingly. "We'll get you for this!"

Lucas stepped forwards, taking a pokeball out. "Let's battle together and teach these horrible men a lesson!"

"Yeah, sure." Topaz's laughter slowly faded away. "Okay, Rapid. Let's do this."

The two Galactic Grunts threw their pokeballs. A zubat and a wurmple were posed in front of them, ready to fight.

"Oh wow. I'm shaking." Topaz crossed her arms and casually leaned against a nearby lamppost.

"Go, Piplup!" Lucas commanded his pokémon. "Use pound on that Wurmple!"

"Raps, kill that flying fucker of a zubat with a good Spark."

The battle was short, to say the least. Both their pokémon fainted quickly as they were no match for the younger trainers'. They gawked at their fallen pokémon as if they expected them to rise up for a second round. But they didn't. So they slowly called them back, still dumbfounded.

"How is this madness possible? The two of us, losing to children?"

"This won't do…Time to retreat. This mission is a failure."

"Your pokémon sucked." Topaz said bluntly. "A stripper trying to please herself with the two of you would have done more work than us. A lot more work."

"You!" One of the grunts pointed at her. "You have a nasty mouth on you and no respect! People like you will pa—" Topaz grabbed his finger and bent it back at an obscene angle. The grunt screamed, holding his finger in his other hand and hopping around like his penis was on fire. "AARGGH! Little piece of—"

The other one grabbed his shoulder to calm him. "You leave us no option. We will retreat for now."

"That girl broke my finger!"

"Be quiet!" He hissed at him. Turning to them again while the other continued complaining about his finger, he said, "Because Team Galactic is benevolent to all, we shall leave."

"Benevolent to all except your hair, douche bags."

The grunt narrowed his eyes at her. But he said nothing and turned to the other one still massaging his aching finger. "C'mon, let's go."

"I'll get you good for this! This is my favorite finger!" They both ran off, vanishing behind a turn. Topaz turned her head at a hard angle until she heard and felt a crack in her bones. She scratched Rapid between the ears.

"Topaz, you were the best!" Lucas said, giving her a big smile. "I've never seen such skill in battle and—"

"Yeah, I don't have a dick for you to suck."

Lucas's smile wavered a bit, but was still on his face. Rowan stepped in.

"That lot…they called themselves Team Galactic. When Pokémon evolve, they seem to release some type of energy. However, I believe it's a mystic power far beyond our control. But Team Galactic seems to be trying to use that power for something…"

"To get better hairdos. Or better pokémon. Or bigger dicks."

"Anyway, Topaz, well done! You battle quite capably. The sight of you Trainers and pokémon battling together…I made the right decision in entrusting you with a Pokedex!"

Lucas stepped forward. "Topaz, did you hear? The professor studies the evolution of pokémon too. According to his research, ninety percent of pokémon are somehow tied to evolution! I guess that means some Pokémon must undergo startling evolutions!"

"Yes, I know. Listen, are we going to just stand here and talk about the wonders of pokémon or can I get on with my life?"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, I ramble." Lucas rubbed the back of his head and blushed while giving a soft smile.

"Yes. Yes you do."

"So, Topaz…Let's keep working on our Pokedex project for the professor!"

"Get the hell out of my way."

Rowan and Lucas finally stopped talking and walked off, leaving Topaz alone and free to walk down the path to Floaroma.

"Dammit, thought they would never shut their mouths."

"Are we going now?"

"I hope so."

Just as Topaz began to walk away, thinking of how she would get her second badge, another man walked up to her.

"Wait, young miss!"

"Can't you people leave me the fuck alone?!"

"Oh, that was very good! Nicely done! Truly excellent!"

"Go away. I'm sick of you people."

"Oh, I beg your pardon, I'm from Jubilife TV! I'd like you to have something for letting me see that smashing battle!"

The man handed Topaz a frilly pink case with the word FASHION written in big and obnoxious letters on the front. She stared at it for a few moments before looking up at the man.

"What the hell is this crap?"

"Contained within that Fashion Case…"

_If it's equally pink and frilly tampons, I will devour the flesh off his face_, Topaz thought bitterly.

"You will find a whole spectrum of chic accessories and tasteful backdrops!"

"Look pal, I don't wear—"

"Dress up your pokémon and watch their appeal glow!"

An image of her pokémon prancing around in disgusting pink frilly dresses came into Topaz's mind. _He can't be fucking serious._

"And, right now the TV station is offering its facilities so visitors can dress up their Pokémon! There are also prize giveaways, too! Please do visit our TV station!"

_HE'S FUCKING SERIOUS._

The man walked away and Rapid stuck a tongue out at the Fashion Case. "Ew. Am I gonna have to wear that stuff?"

"No. Not ever." Topaz stuffed it in the darkest and deepest corner of her backpack, hoping to never see it again. "Let's go. I don't want any more distractions."

* * *

><p>Topaz continued her adventure on Route 204, with Supreme by her side. There were two large ponds on each side of the path, separated by white picket fences. Up ahead, Topaz could see a small field of tall grass. The rustling confirmed that wild pokémon were making their home in it. Various trainers, of course, dotted the path to battle passing people. Topaz considered fishing (her mother packed her a fishing rod in her backpack. Topaz didn't know why, nor how it fit in there. But those were questions you usually didn't ask. She considered it, but decided against it. She didn't feel like sitting in front of a fishing rod and a pond all day and catching idiotic magikarp. Topaz didn't want to lug around a dumb fish for a gyarados. She didn't have the patience.<p>

After battling the trainers and crossing the grass field, she saw the entrance to the cave. Ravaged Path.

"Another cave? Dammit," Topaz said, reading the sign.

"Do you still have that HM?"

"Rock Smash?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Star told me it was needed in order to go through the cave."

"DAMMIT."

Eventually, Topaz got through the cave. She was forced to take out a bidoof she had caught a while before in order to teach it Rock Smash, since she didn't want to use it on her other Pokémon. After a few encounters with wild pokémon that she putdown and stuffing the Bidoof back in its Pokeball, she exited the cave to be greeted by another weak and naïve trainer that demanded a battle. Topaz saw that the town was only a little bit away. She thanked Arceus for that fact.

After a little more traveling and battling, Topaz made it to Floaroma Town. It was a small town without a gym, but it had a Pokémon Center and a Pokemart. Topaz quickly went into the Pokémon Center and put all her Pokeballs on the counter. Except the one that contained the Bidoof. The nurse behind the counter, who was chewing a large amount of bubble gum obnoxiously, put them in the healer without a word while Topaz put her Bidoof back into the PC. Gathering her pokémon again, she went to the Pokemart to stock up on potions and other goods. She walked outside again. A young woman was there by the entrance, greeting her with a smile.

"Hello, traveler! When you plant berries in the ground—"

"Get the hell away from me." Topaz grabbed the watering can and walked off, leaving the woman bewildered.

At the side of the town, Topaz noticed a large building with some windmills. Craning her neck, Topaz said to Star, "Hey, check out that building. Looks cooler than this town. We might find some good shit in there." Topaz held out an arm and Star fluttered to land on it. "Let's go."

"Oh, be careful," Star warned, her feathers becoming ruffled.

"Why?"

"I see those Galactic people."

Topaz's jaw muscles became clenched. "You're kidding."

"Sadly, no."

"Fuck. Let's hope they won't cause me trouble."

Topaz walked down the road from Floaroma to the windmill building, which was by a large river. Route 205 it was called, when she looked at it on her map. According to her map as well, the windmill building was the Valley Windworks. As she walked down the road, she felt a tugging at her pants. She turned around to see a very young kid.

"Help, help, Trainer!" She hopped up and down, tears in her eyes.

To be frank, Topaz hated little kids (even though many would consider her a kid. Those people got her hatred.). But she decided to listen anyways. "What do you want, kid?"

"Please, can you get my papa for me? He works at Valley Windworks. But the people dressed like spacemen are mean and won't let me in."

People dressed like spacemen? _Team Galactic. Shit. These guys again._ Topaz flinched at the thought of having to deal with one of those idiots again. "Uh, I'll see what I can do." Topaz quickly walked off. At the entrance of the Windworks was a Galactic grunt. Topaz sucked in a deep breath and approached him.

"Move outta the way, dicksack. If you value your testicles," Topaz said in a menacing tone.

"Don't you dare go into the Valley Windworks." He said back, frowning at her. "I got ordered to keep everyone out if they're not part of Team Galactic. You're giving me a look that makes me think you're gonna try to get in."

Topaz lifted up a fist and extended her middle finger at him.

He took out a pokeball. "Ok, then. You'll have to battle me for it!"

"This'll be a very short battle, I'm sure. Let's go, Star."

Star gave a sharp squawk before flying down.

The grunt let out a glameow, which purred and gave Star a mildly annoyed look.

"Quick Attack," Topaz said, tying her shoelaces as she commanded her Pokémon. Star attacked quickly in a blur, striking at the glameow. It recoiled at the attack, but recovered self-control and was now visibly agitated; its fur was erect and it stood in full combat stance.

"Glameow, use scratch!" The grunt squeaked. The glameow came forward and raked its claws across Star. Topaz couldn't help but wince; she always winced when a mildly strong attack hit her pokémon.

"Wing Attack that motherfucker." Star slapped the cat pokémon with a powerful swipe of her wing, causing the glameow to reel backwards, stunned.

"Use growl, Glameow!" The glameow obeyed by mustering up a petty meow that somehow counted as a growl. Star's attack went down by a bit.

_Growl? Yeah, this one's a real winner._ "Star, Quick Attack should pulverize that thing and keep it on the ground."

Star again attacked in a lightning fast strike, hitting the glameow dead on. It let out a shriek before fainting on the ground. The grunt called it back. Topaz waited for him to send out his second pokémon, but he simply grumbled and said, "Yeah, like I'm really supposed to win with a pokémon like this…"

"What? That was your only Pokémon?" Topaz asked, holding out her arm again for Star to flutter down on. "You're in charge of guarding an important place and they give you one shitty Pokémon to help you do your job? Your hair and your fucking pokémon?"

"Well…well…you can't do anything if I lock myself in with the Works Key!"

"Wait, what?"

"That's right! The other Works Key is not here! My cohorts in the flower patch have the other one!" He threw his head back and let out an irritating laugh. "Hahaha! In that sense, I'm no longer the loser!" The grunt then proceeded to dash into the building and lock the door behind him. Topaz and Star stared at the door for a few moments before Topaz finally registered what had happened.

"Wait, what? What? That dick sucking god damn motherfucking cunt! I battled that fucking asshole for nothing? What the fuck? Damn fucking—"

"Well, "Star interrupted Topaz's cursing rant. "Like most Galactic grunts we have seen, he isn't very smart."

"Well, he outsmarted me. God, I feel horrible."

"He blabbered a bit, which wasn't very smart. He said his other cohorts had the other key. He also told us they're in the flower patch."

Topaz was silent for a few moments before finally getting the point. "Yeah! I'll just beat those two and get the key."

Star nodded. "Yes. Does this mean you don't feel so horrible?"

"Uh, sure. Yeah."

Topaz jogged back to Floaroma Town, ignoring the people praising flowers for whatever reason. At the north-northeastern part of the town was a small section filled with tall, colorful flowers. Topaz ran through them, ignoring the confused looks of one guy who happened to be chilling in them. At the end of the flowers was a line of trees, there was a small opening between two of them. The entrance to the meadow. Topaz quickly entered it, intending to kick some ass. She saw two grunts crowding a terrified looking man clutching a jar of something to his chest. The grunts towered over him. All around them, the aroma and sight of many flowers surrounded them made them a strange sight.

One of them yelled, "Enough arguing! Hand over that sweet honey!"

Topaz stopped in her tracks. _What?_

"Do as we say!" The second one joined in. "Team Galactic will have that honey!"

_Uh…_ Topaz felt a little awkward listening to this conversation.

"We must have it to attract—" The first one began again.

"Um," Topaz spoke and the three men turned to stare intensely at her. "Are you two sexually harassing him?"

"What?!"One of them yelped. "This kid's a witness! What'll we do?"

"Look man, I understand it's hard to get laid. Especially if you're…y'know…like you guys. But hey, there's no reason to stoop so low."

"Well, we can't have her running off for help…and we'll need to teach her a lesson about manners!"

"Alright, shitheads, I'll come clean. I want that fucking key."

"And what makes you think we'll give it to you?"

"Well, either way you do it, you'll still have those horrific hairstyles."

The first grunt stepped forward, clearly angered by Topaz's venomous words. His hand clenched his pokeball tightly as he spoke to her, "I'll make you pay for those words!"

"Take it like a man, bitch."

He threw his pokeball and Topaz watched as a feeble little wurmple came out. "Go, Wurmple."

"Oh my. A wurmple. Star, Wing Attack the little shit."

The wurmple went down in one hit. The grunt recalled it quickly. "Hah, but that was only my first Pokémon! Here comes my second one!" He threw out his second pokémon which happened to be a silcoon.

_Holy shit, I almost feel sorry for these guys._ "Haha, okay, Star. You know what to do."

Star did. She attacked with another Wing Attack, downing this Pokémon in just one hit. The Silcoon rattled a bit, and then fainted. The grunt slumped while mutter, "This is why I'm gonna be a grunt forever…"

_It's also why you're gonna be virgin forever._ Topaz grinned as she watched the first one start whining about his pay. They were getting paid? It must've not been a lot. The second one stepped up.

"Let me handle this! Go, Zubat!"

Topaz recalled Star and threw out another pokeball. "Raps, spark."

Raps gave a fanged grin and began to glow a yellow light. He dashed towards the zubat, colliding with it and giving it a good shock. The zubat stumbled in the air before obeying its master's command, which happened to be, "Astonish!"

The zubat rushed towards Rapid, yelling and shrieking. Raps couldn't help but jump at the attack. The zubat collided with him, causing him damage. At Topaz's next command, Raps did another spark. He lashed at the Zubat again, shocking it with his electricity. The Zubat fell to the ground, defeated. The second grunt recovered his pokémon, grumbling about that his pokémon weren't decent.

The first henchmen backed away at their defeat. "This brat's tough! Like, really, really tough!"

"I'm not tough, you two just suck," Topaz said, smirking while petting Rapid.

"Tougher than I can put into words, and I know a lot of words!"

"Thirty is not a lot when you're talking about words you know."

"We're done for here…" The second one turned to the other. "Let's get back to the Valley Windworks." They ran off, trying hard to not look back at their enemy. A young girl with a bad mouth and an even worse attitude. The man walked over and picked something off the ground.

"Oh, what's this thing? They seem to have forgotten it…" He examined it further. "It's a Works key…It must be for the Valley Windworks!"

Topaz grabbed it out of his pudgy hand, admiring it in the sunlight. "This is what I've been looking for. Now to shove my foot so far up those fuckers' asses that they cough out my laces." She gave an evil laugh and walked off. The man shivered and wondered if she was possessed.

When Topaz finally entered the building, she saw the guy who was guarding the door from the inside. His eyes went wide when he set his eyes on her. "Oh crap! It's you!" He quickly ran off behind a corner.

"Bitch."Topaz walked down the brightly lit hallway. Lights dotted the wall near the ceiling and reflected off the peach tiles, causing Topaz to squint until her sight got used to the brightness. Up ahead at a corner, she saw a grunt smoking a cigarette. Inhaling the bitter smoke, his jaw dropped open at Topaz, smoke tumbling out of his mouth.

"What in the…! Hey, you're not supposed to be here, kid!" He threw his cigarette in a trashcan near him and ran towards her while throwing his pokeball. Topaz made quick work of his relatively weak pokémon and walked off as she left him fumbling for another cigarette. Taking a turn into a generator room, she battled more grunts rather quickly and took their money. At the end of the room she spotted another smaller one. In it was a red haired woman overseeing a balding man working. Topaz swiftly healed her pokémon before entering the room.

"Hmph, you work slow." The woman turned away from him and realized Topaz was standing there. "Oh, I've heard of you."

"Fuck you."

The woman made a goaded face. "I am one of Team Galactic's three commanders. We've been trying to create a world that's better than this one…"

"I'm guessing it's not working."

"People have shown little understanding about what we do. You're a fine example."

Topaz clutched her pokeball tighter. "Cunt."

"You don't understand either, do you? It's a little saddening…"

"I think it's saddening you're trying to make a better world. As in the whole world? You're outta your damn mind."

The Galactic commander gave a small huff and pulled out a pokeball. "So, let's have a battle to decide what we should do next. If I win, you leave. If you win, we, Team Galactic, will leave!"

Topaz balanced a pokeball skillfully on a thin finger. "Well, let's fucking battle!"

[GALACTICBATTLE: TOPAZ VS. COMMANDER MARS]

Both of them sent out their Pokémon. Mars sent out a zubat…which was a lot stronger than the other zubat Topaz had seen. She sent out Supreme, but quickly switched him out. "Raps, you're up!"

"Zubat, use Toxic." Mars commanded. The Zubat surrounded Raps with a sickly purple cloud. When it vanished, Raps had taken on a purple hue.

Poisoned. Shit! "Raps, spark the flying fucker!"Raps responded by dashing towards the Zubat and electrocuting it. Mars retaliated by telling the zubat to bite. It bit down on Raps with sharp fangs. Afterwards, Raps shivered as his health was whittled away by the poison. Topaz started to bite at her fingers; a bad habit she thought she thought she had dropped. This was the toughest battle she had been in yet. She commanded Raps to use Spark again and downed the zubat's health almost to zero. Mars commanded it to use Leech life in an attempt to regain some health but it only succeeded in getting a few points. Another spark from Raps and the Zubat was finally down.

Mars recalled her pokémon. "That was only one of my Pokémon. Wait until you face my second Pokémon. Go… Purugly!"

Topaz watched the fat cat lumber from the red light it came from. Topaz looked at Raps. He wasn't looking too good; his health had gone below half. The purple tint in his skin was still strong and eating at his health. His movements were sluggish and he had troubling concentrating. "Raps, come back."

"What?"Raps looked back at her. Topaz said nothing as she called him back. I need to heal him as soon as I can. I don't want him getting a nosebleed in that condition. "Supreme, go get 'em." The grotle materialized from the crimson light and walked forward, bushes rustling.

"Hah! Purugly, use Fake out!" The cat pokémon quickly hit Supreme, causing him to flinch. He couldn't move or attack.

"Dammit!" Topaz spat at seeing the move. Purugly went again, this time scratching Supreme fiercely. Supreme summoned a barrage of leaves to slice at the enemy pokémon. Purugly used Faint Attack and Topaz watched Supreme get pummeled by the attack. Shit! Supreme used another Razor Leaf attack, hitting the purugly. It responded with a scratch. The last hit came when Supreme hit it with another Razor Leaf, critically damaging the purugly. With a deep hiss, it fell on the floor with a loud plop.

"What?!" Mars exclaimed after collecting her Purugly. "Beaten? By a brat with a potty mouth?!" She groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"Well, remember the deal we had?" Topaz smirked at the commander.

"Well, I messed up." But surprisingly, Mars smiled. "That's all right, though. I quite enjoyed our battle. I guess it's time to say goodbye and leave for the time being!" She called her grunts and yelled, "Alright, we're dismissed from this post! Let's go!"

The grunts, with much grumbling and complaining, followed Mars and exited the building. The man working under the commander's eye got up from his seat and shakily walked towards Topaz.

"Team Galactic…" He said in a dazed manner. "They said they had to gather Pokémon and energy no matter what. It was for creating a new universe, or so they claimed."

"A new universe? Who the fuck tries to create a new universe other than Arceus?" Topaz crossed her arms.

The man shrugged. "Nothing they said made any sort of sense to me." Then he bowed his head and smiled. "I can't tell you how grateful I am for saving me. I can finally see my little daughter again!"

"Yeah yeah, go knock yourself out." Topaz pushed him away. The man walked off and out of the building to greet his daughter.

Star popped out of her pokeball and looked up at Topaz. "What's wrong?"

Topaz's gaze was downcast and her expression was that of deep thinking. "Nothing. I'm just…wondering."

Star pressed on Supreme's pokeball, letting him out. Supreme blinked and looked at the two. Star asked, "About what?"

"About…what that guy said. These Galactic people…they're trying to make a new universe? Why? And why would you even attempt it unless you were Arceus?" Topaz shook her head. "Maybe they're all fucking crack heads."

"Maybe—" Supreme began, but he accidently stepped on Star's tail, causing her to squawk in surprise and flap into the air. Star landed clumsily on the computer keyboard and crashed to the floor. Supreme scurried up to her. "Oh, crap! I'm so sorry, Star!"

Star let out a feeble call. "It's alright…I'm okay…"

"Hey, what the fuck is that?" Topaz pointed. After Star landed on the keyboard, a door Topaz hadn't taken great note of opened. Curious, Topaz walked through it and looked at the new room. It looked like the rest of the building but it was small and has no windows. There was nothing in it except for…a shellos sleeping on the floor.

"Holy shit!" Topaz walked forward and the shellos woke up promptly. It looked at the human and her pokémon with big curious eyes.

"Hey, is it time to fight again?" The shellos, a female, stretched its neck and moved over to them. "Can I fight a weaker enemy this time?"

"Who—What—Are—"Topaz shook her head and quickly thought of a question. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for my next fight." The shellos responded casually. "Hey, I'm hungry."

Star hopped forward. "We're not with Team Galactic."

"Huh? What? What's happened? Are they on break?" The shellos tried to look behind them to see.

"Can you explain what happened?" Star prompted.

"Well, gee. It's a bit of a weird long story. These weird people caught me and then started making me fight their pokémon. Apparently they wanted me to evolve so they could get energy or something. It's weird. I had to fight that lady's Purugly. It sucked." The shellos looked up at them. "Hey, does this mean I'm free?"

"They had you…fight pokémon?" Topaz repeated, shocked.

"Yep. Daily. Kind of like…uh…ancient people? Or something. Ancient people did that, right?"

"Oh my god." Topaz gently picked the shellos up and held her pink body close to her chest.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

Topaz then noticed the faint scar under its left eye. Inflicted by one of the fights she had to endure. Topaz lightly traced a finger over it while the Shellos was still, not sure what was going on. Topaz's expression turned dark as she thought about Team Galactic and their actions.

"Team Galactic." Topaz hissed. Star and Supreme slowly backed away while the shellos watched with awe. Topaz stood there, angry thoughts running through her head. This shellos showed that Team Galactic was only making the world better for their needs. The way they treated this pokémon…it made Topaz want to skin them all alive and boil them. She would bring down anything they ever tried to do. Topaz couldn't let them do this. How many other pokémon were like this Shellos? Team Galactic…

They would know the rage of Topaz.

"Um." The shellos said timidly.

Topaz slowly pulled herself out of her thoughts. "Do you have an owner?"

"Uh, no."

"Would you like to have one?"

"Will I fight?"

"Yes…but not like this. Never like this."

The shellos considered it. "Do I get a nickname?"

"Yes."

"Really? Of course, then!" The shellos did a small little dance in her arms. "I wanna see the world! I wanna do cool stuff! I wanna…uh…fight, I guess?"

"Yes." Topaz once again looked at the small scar underneath her eye. The skin was a faint dark pink color and shaped like a thin line. "I shall call you…Anora."

"Anora? Anora. Anora." She repeated it numerous times before grinning and bouncing excitedly."I like it!"

"Yes, let's go check out a room at the Pokémon Center and stay there for the rest of the day. We need some rest. And I need to heal up Raps."

Star and Supreme nodded. Topaz walked away with the newest addition of their team, Anora.

* * *

><p>It was late at night in the Pokémon Center room. Topaz's pokémon were settling in on the floor of the room. Supreme simply laid his body down on the floor and went to sleep. Star ruffled and preened her feathers a bit before tucking her head in her wing and nodding off. Anora was at first a little too excited to go to sleep, but within a few moments she curled up next to Star's soft feathers and went to sleep. Rapid, now healed and in pristine condition, laid his head on his paws to go to sleep but spotted Topaz sitting on the bed, staring out the window. Presumably, she was deep in thought.<p>

"Um…" Rapid said nervously. Topaz turned her head slowly to look at him. "Can I ask you another question before I go to sleep?"

"Sure." Topaz leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. In the faint light of the lamp by the bed, Rapid could see the radiance reflect in her dark eyes.

"Is your…father alive?"

Topaz blinked slowly before giving a soft chuckle. "Of course he is."

"Really?"

"Yep. I'm not one of those weird orphan or half-orphan people. My dad's alive. Doing fine, I'm pretty sure."

Rapid's ears perked up at the news. "Wow, really? Where is he? Will we meet him?"

Topaz's smiled and put a finger to her lips. Her voice took on a soft, almost motherly tone he'd never believe she could use. "Sleep now, Rapid. We'll talk about this some other time." Her voice was so gentle; it was like a supple honey flowing through his ears, making him sleepy. It was different from her usual hard tone she often talked with. Rapid couldn't help but relax and eventually drift into dreams at it.

Topaz smiled and looked out the window some more. She thought a little bit about her father. It was a topic she hadn't discussed in quite some time. Not since…

Topaz leaned over, turned off the light, and went to bed.

...

Not aware that outside her window, three beings were watching her with great curiosity. After observing her talking to her pokemon before going to bed, they all scurried off and disappeared in the night.


End file.
